shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques Jourdain/Manga
'Jacques Jourdain '''was one of Balt-Rhein's Hermann and a supporting character in ''Shoukoku no Altair. He was very loyal towards the empire and that was evidently the cause of his death. History Jacques' father was a devout follower of the emperor and waited for many years to for a messenger to be sent to call him back to St. Michael to serve the emperor. He would watch him slowly wither away as he waited for the emperor to call for him, which most likely sparked his own devotion to the empire. When his father eventually passed, he expressed grief over not being able to serve the emperor anymore and handed his sword over to Jacques before eventually passing. Plot First introduced in chapter 90, Jacques shows up at an official gathering before the emperor, showing a great distaste for the Hermann absent as a result of a claimed illness. However, Siegfried calms him down; telling him that they will prove as the evidence of what a true Herman is. Emperor Goldbalt XI gives a motivational speech and Jacques mentally expresses gratitude to the Turks, for giving him and the remaining Hermann the chance to return to the battlefield once again. Türkiye Invades After a week has passed since the siege began, there still has been no fighting and Jacques' patience is running thin. When a giant Şark yay is fired at Murs, Jacques rushes to the scene, asking about the source of the sound. When it is fired once again, he's in shock. To counter the Imperial Invasion Army, he and others are sent out through the gate to battle. They successfully ride through Türkiye's defense and Jacques gets a boost of confidence, believing that they may actually win the war. When he tells Siegfried that they may take Zaganos' head themselves, Cemil Pasha catches up with them, firing arrows at their soldiers. Jacques manages to dodge their arrows and Cemil Pasha orders that Atnal Askeri are to surround them but Siegfried manages to take down Cemil and they are able to continue towards Zaganos. Tughril and Kurt Askeri flee from the soldiers of the empire and they follow them, unaware of that it was a bait. However, they soon become aware of that when hundreds of arrows come flying their way and the Türkiye army surrounds them, giving them no chance of escape. Despite the unfortunate turn of events, Jacques continues to fight, believing that Lelederik will soon come and save the day. He even ignores the signal of retreat. Unfortunately, he is knocked off of his horse and finds himself standing in front of the Poison Pasha himself. Zaganos tells him that Lelederik will not come, letting him know that he was aware of their plan since the very beginning. Jacques is in shock and Zaganos tells him that the only reason that they were allowed back on the battlefield, was because the emperor hoped they would perish and would therefore gain access to their land. However, Jacques refuses to believe him but Zaganos uses Lelederik's absence, to his own advantage, telling him that is the only proof they need. To tempt them into joining him in the war against Balt-Rhein, Zaganos offers them the opportunity to keep their lands after Balt-Rhein as been destroyed. Jacques refuses to betray his empire, believing firmly in his father's loyalty to the emperor and therefore charges at Zaganos. However, he is shortly after pierced by a spear, realising that it comes from his side. He is shocked to realise that the one that has killed him is his friend Siegfried and he asks him why, because he is the finest Hermann in all of the empire. Siegfried replies that Jacques is overestimating him and that he can't lead a beautiful life like Jacques, before pulling his spear out; killing him.